Nowhere to Hide
by Marikit
Summary: Scarlette was once Royalty... she traded in her riches for rags after being saved by the Newsies


NOWHERE TO HIDE

by Scarlette

Grand Central Station, New York, 1900

"Run Raziel!Don't let them catch you, hija!" BANG!!! Ambassador

Marcelo Del Serra died in the arms of the terrorists. Gone was a good

man.Gone was the Ambassador of Mexico to the United States-- gone is

the key to the national treasury of Mexico.. or was it?

"Señorita, we are here... " A big man said to the trembling young

lady across him.

Raziel Del Serra nodded. She had been sobbing all throughout the trip

to New York. Her Papa and Mama was brutally murdered before her very

eyes, it was a miracle she escaped the torment.Now all she has to

live with is that she is a hunted-down orphan in a new city and a new

country trying to hide from terrorists.

At 18, Raziel was a headturner who looked exactly like her mother.

The same black eyes,which are now red and puffy from crying, were

beautifully framed with thick black lashes which is exactly the color

of her long thick ebony mane she keeps tied up in a bun. Her lips are

red and anyone would take a double take on her.Today she was wearing

the same white sundress,which showed off her mexican tan complexion.

It was the dress she wore when the terrorists came into their house.

She tried to fix herself up, put on her bonnet and followed the man

out of the train.

"Alfredo, where are we going?" She asked the man who had been serving

their family for more than 20 years. He was like her 2nd Father to

her.

"With my family in Brooklyn," he replied looking around for any

snipers." You will be safe there. Hurry, we must get to a carraige

before they find us."

They hurried through the busy streets looking around for any hitmen

around.They were just out of the Station when gunshots rang all

around them. She was shocked as Alfredo turned to her.

"Run,Señorita! Run! Hide!" a bullet caught his throat.

Raziel ran blindly through the crowd,praying someone save her from

the torment. SHe ran and ran not knowing where she was going and she

knew she was really going to die.She sobbed helplessly as bullets

flew. SHe was running for her life.

She ran through a large crowd in the marketplace bumping and toppling

over everyone and everything. Everyone started shouting at her. As

she ran through, she bumped into a tall lanky chinese boy who was

running towards her. They both toppled over.

"Watch where you--!!" Swifty stopped in midsentence. He was shocked

by her beauty. She was a lady."Saury, Miss, are you awright?" He

asked and offered to help her up. The girl was crying, she looked as

if she was in trouble.

"Thanks," she muttered as she tried to get up and brushed herself.

"A lady of your calibre can't walk in da middle of da night like

this. I oughta bring ya home," Swifty offered.

"I dont have a home," she looked down sadly, then looked at the boy,"

Do You have a place where I can hide?"

"HIDE?"

"Yes.. someone is trying to kill me. PLEASE.. "She begged tearfully

as she looked back for anyone who might have seen her.

Swifty thought a minute. Then nodded," I know just the place, FOLLOW

ME."

They ducked in alleyways and ran. He wasn't called Swifty for

nothing. As they were running, a gunshot was fired hitting a crate

near them.

"Damn! They found us!" Raziel pulled swifty to a corner crate and

motioned for him to stay down and quiet.When the men passed them, she

stood up slowly.

"Thanks,um--" Swifty said breathlessly.

"Raziel del Serra,"She introduced herself as she brushed off dust

from her skirt.

"Swifty,"he said," We better get going before they catch us again."

HIs curiosity was rising. The headline that morning was about an

Ambassador Del Sera who was killed, but he dare not ask." Its just

around that corner."

Raziel followed him quickly. Soon, she was in front of a rickety sign

that said "NEWSBOYS LODGING HOUSE."

"Ey, Swift! Who's the goil?" A voice said as they entered the

building. The voice came from Jack Kelly, the leader of the Manhattan

Newsies.He sauntered over to them.

"This ere is,Raziel Del Serra. She wanna have a place ta hide.She's

bein hunted down like a goose. WE'se almost gots shot earlier!"

Swifty told them as all eyes and ears turned towards the girl.

They looked at each other with a curiosity. The headline... The

ambassador.. could there be a connection?

The girl smiled weakly at them as all of them said hi. Jack sauntered

toward her and took her hand to kiss the back of it.

"Jack Kelly at your service, Ma'am," he drawled. as soon as he kissed

the hand, she collapsed, pale on the floor.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Dutchy, a bespectacled blonde exclaimed." I know

that mostgoils would die fer ya,Cowboy, but this is outrageous!" He

exclaimed as Jack stared at the pale body on the floor.

"you ninny!" Specs, the doctor- in - the-making newsie said and

slapped Dutchy upside the head."Take her up to the bunks,i need cold

water and towels, Dutchy! now!"

The boys flew about and tried to help as they made things comfortable

for the girl. They all stood back and waited for her to come to.

Bumlets came back to the lodging house, tired and sleepy. Nevermind,

hungry, all he wanted was his bunk. Not noticing the commotion around

him, he went to his bunk and flopped down on the bed. It had been a

bad day for him. Though he sold a bit more than usual he was tired

and that run in with Oscar Morris made him cranky.

Usually it took a miracle to make him frown, but today, he didnt feel

like smiling at all. What he need is a major cheer up, and a friend

to talk to. He turned over the side of his bed to look talk to his

Close friend, Swifty, when he he thought he saw a girl on the bunk

beside him. HE did a double take.. IT WAS A GIRL.. and not just any

ordinary girl! SHe was Mexican.. and georgeous!

"Thank GOD!" he said to heaven and laid down to stare at her.

"Pretty thing,huh?"Swifty smiled from the other bunk."She's here to

hide. WEalmost got shot.. found her near the market early this

evening.then afta she net Jack she fainted. Jack really has a way

with goils...Specs fixed her up and now Raziel is ok.Specs said she

now needs her rest.How about you? what happened today?"

"Another patient for Dr. Specs. Me?nothing much. Sold a lot, and had

a run in with the Delanceys," Bumlets said with a smile.

"WEll, you're tired, you better get to bed. Im tired too. lets get to

sleep," Swifty smiled and laid back on his bed." Nite, Bumlets."

Bumlets stared at the girl beside his bunk. She was georgeous. Just

like a regular Señorita. He smiled, at least something good came

out

of the day... he saw his dream girl...she was right beside him.. now

all she has to do is wake up...

The room was still except for the rustling of sheets and snoring. It was a

very peaceful night in the Lodging House. That was until a high pitched

scream pierced the night...

"MAMA!!!!!! PAPA!!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!" Raziel sobbed as she bolted upright on

the bed she was on. She dreamt of the fate that her mother and father had

been in.. the terror, the pain...

Lights turned on and suddenly someone had his arms around her and

comforting her.

"Shhh... there,now. It's all a dream," a gentle male voice said to her. She

started to calm down to the soothing voice.

Raziel blinked. SHe focused on the concerned faces around her. She saw boys

all around her and she froze up."Where--- where am I?" she trembled." I

don't know where it is. Im not gonna say anything." She said looking around

and backing up from them.

"Don't worry,Raziel," Swifty said quickly."They're my friends... they're

the newsies. You passed out earlier. we Just thought you needed rest."

"Swifty!" she exclaimed relieved to see her old friend. She looked around

athe boys. Most of them were still sleepy. She felt the arm around her and

looked at whom it belonged.

She gasped as she stared into the most beautiful boy she ever saw. He had

deep black eyes, a creamy complexion, and black hair that fell perfectly on

his forehead.

"Are you ok?" Bumlets asked as he gazed into her deep black eyes. He can

hardly breathe.

She nodded, then broke the gaze."I'm alright. Thanks," she said

quietly,"I'm really sorry for putting you through all this trouble.

Especially you Swifty. I guess I have to tell you who i am..."

A few newsies exchanged looks. Then they waited for her to continue.

"My real name is Raziel Del Serra," she started. A few boys nodded with a

look of understanding. the headline yesterday said that the ambassador of

Mexico was killed.And the daughter was never found.

"You mean like the daughter of that Ambastard?" Boots, a young black boy

asked.

She nodded."Im being hunted down. They believe that I have the key to the

National Treasury-- I dont...If they find that out, they will kill me! You

guys have to help me, I beg of you..." she started crying again."They

killed my mother and father before my very eyes. ITs a miracle I got to

escape-- thanks to Alfredo. But he's dead too.. Im scared..I feel so

alone..." She sobbed.

Bumlets put an arm around her again and soothed her tears."Shh.. Don't

worry, We newsies will help you out. Right guys?"

Jack stepped up and smiled."Right. In fact, right now, I have a plan."

"And what is that?" Bumlets asked.

"We take her to the girls tommorow. So she'd be more comfortable, and we

ask them to dress her up andteach her to be a newsie. With a disguise like

that, she'll never be found!" Jack smiled."is that ok, Raziel?"

"Great Idea, Jacky BoY!" a small italian with a cigar smiled,"We'll teach

ya,everythin!And the newsie life is da best der is! I'm Racetrack." He said

taking her hand to kiss it.

"Hello, Racetrack, its a pleasure to meet ya!" she smiled a little,"I guess

I have to go with whatever plan now... but I have one question..."

"What is it?"

"What's a newsie?"

The boys laughed. "You'll find out tommorow, Raziel,"Race smiled."But for

now,you better rest, YOu've got a busy day ahead of ya tommorow! GOOD

NIGHT" He smiled at her. then turned to the other newsies who were heading

back to their bunks." Good night,newsies! off to bed! big day tommora!"

Soon the room was filled with the rustling of sheets and snores again.

But,on his bunk Bumlets couldnt sleep. He was thinking about the girl

beside him. He turned to his side to see her sleeping, her back towards

him. He sighed and tried to go to bed. Until he heard her sniffling.

"Couldnt sleep huh?" He asked her as she turned over to face him. In the

pale moonlight she looked like a vision.

"I couldnt," she said sighing."I cant stop thinking about it. What if they

see through the disguise?"

"They won't trust me. Just as long as you play it right,"he smiled at

her."By the way, I'm Bumlets."

"Right, I didnt get to catch your name,"she smiled at him" What queer

names.. why is everyone here named like that?"

"We use our newsie names to hide usually. Its like a disguise, whenever we

are called by our newsie names, the past doesnt really matter, when I am

called Bumlets, I am not Juan, I forget who I really am and I am a new

person. This is our way of being reborn, by giving ourselves new names so

that we can forget that we are orphans,runaways and poor boys. Its a mask

we wear. So people will not see how afraid, hurt or how affected we really

are.With our new names, we are new persons..." Bumlets said sincerely.

"So, will I have a new name?"

"Im sure you will. You have a beautiful name, as beautiful as you. Why

change it?"

Raziel blushed."But I still want to hide and escape from my past, doesn't

that count?"

"Of course it does," Bumlets smiled." If I were to name you, I'd name

you..." He paused and studied her. His eyes fell on the scarlet pendant on

her neck." I'd name you Scarlette, because you're as rare and as exotic as

that beautiful gem on your pendant."

Raziel blushed deeper and looked down to her pendant. She held it."This

came as a birthday present from Mama and Papa.This is the only thing I have

to remind me of them."She said tears welling up her eyes. SHe dried them

off." No use crying now. I guess they'd be happy if they knew I can

survive." She paused and smiled at him. He was georgeous lying down across

her with his hair falling across eyes. She resisted the urge to push it

back."I think the name is perfect."

Bumlets smiled at her." WE better get to bed, we've got a lot to do

tommora."

She nodded. "good night, Bumlets." She said and snuggled down on her

sheets.

"Good Night, Scarlette."

Scarlette found herself in front of a building with the guys.

Jack knocked thrice and let himself in followed by the others.

Bumlets smiled at her and took her arm as they went in.

"GOOD MORNING, Nana!" Jack greeted the old lady that ran the

Newsgirls Lodging House.

"Goodness, jack!The girls aren't even ready yet!" Nana replied

with good natured suprise

"Its ok, Nana," Blink smiled at the old lady fondly,"We brought

you a new goil!"

"Oh," Nana replied as Raziel appeared from behind a wall of

guys."Lovely girl.. what is your name?"

Raziel looked at Bumlets and he assured her with a nudge." My name

is-- Scarlette."

The newsies looked at her in suprise. Specs had to cover Dutchy's

mouth when he tried to speak.

Nana smiled warmly at her."Ok lovely name, Scarlette," she

said,"My name is Mrs. Winters, I run the house. If you want to stay

its free for the first night and the rest is a nickel a night. think

you can handle that?"

"I guess," Scarlette smiled at her.

All of a sudden a bright eyed blonde bounced down the stairs.

"Look at what the cat dragged in," Daisy said cheerfully," Hello

Boys! Hi Jack!"

"Hey Daisy, I've got someone fer ya to take care of," Jack drawled

at his sister,"Dis ere is Scarlette. She's gonna be stayin wid ya,

want da goils and ya to give her a complete make ovah and teach her

the tricks to become a good newsie. She needs it."

"Shore thing, Jack," Daisy grinned. "Oh by the way,Indie wants ta

see ya latah." Daisy giggled, her emerald eyes dancing."C'mon

Scarlette, we havta get ya dressed before the circulation bell starts

ringin. Bye boys, see ya latah!"

Scarlette threw one last look at Bumlets and waved to the boys as

they left. Once the boys left,( after shouting out greetings to the

other girls) Daisy dragged her upstairs to a room full of girls.

"Ey, goils! We got a new one," Daisy told them as they were

preparing for work."Jack and the boys came by and told that we should

make her ovah and make her a newsie. Her name's Scarlette."

"Hi, my name's Clink," A short girl with light brown wavy hair

that has shades of red and blonde smiled at her."lets get you in some

clothes!"

Another girl, a brown head named Filly showed her into her bunk

beside Cats and Flame. The others were busy trying to settle her in

and dress her up. The room looked like a mini- dressing room as all

the extra clothes were thrown on her and her long black hair was

loose from its usual bun. Ducky brushed her hair and tied it loosely

with a red cloth. Soon the girls decided on a white poet's shirt, a

pair of trousers (like bumlets') and a pair of black boots for

her.She looked like a model. Her white shirt showed off her caramel

colored skin perfectly and showed her perfect figure to perfection.

"not bad, not bad at all,"Trapper said approvingly.

"Now that thats done,"Words, A bespectacled brunette told her as

they walked to the circulation yards."WE gotta woik on your accent.

You cant tawk straight if ya a newsie."

"Like dis right, Woids?"

"The kid's a fast loiner!" Pigeon grinned at her. "where ya lfrom?"

"Mexico," Scarlette responded shortly.

"Isn't Bumlets from Mexico too?" Shady,a tiny brown head asked as

they entered the newsie square.

Scarlette hid her blushing face as Bumlets' name came came up the

conversation.

"Yeah, he is," Wisecracks grinned. "And I think our little

scarlette may have a thing for Bums!"

"He is nice," Scarlette Blushed deeper.

"NOw i know why she's called Scarlette!"

The girl grinned as they entered the square. Most of the girls

paired off with their boyfriends.Scarlette hung back.. soon, Bumlets

approached her.

"You look great!" he exclaimed wide-eyed. He wanted to pinch

himself to tell him that he wasnt dreaming when he saw her in a white

poets shirt and trousers. Her long hair tied back buy a red cloth.

"Thanks," She smiled and blushed.

"You look pretty when you blush," Bumlets said softly.

"I smell Romance!!," Dutchy teased as he and Words walked past

them hand in hand."Go for it, Bums!"

Now, it was his turn to blush. Scarlette giggled as they went

through the gates of The New York World together.

"What are we going to do here?" Scarlette asked him as they fell

in line

to get papers.

"We'se gotta teach ya how ta become a newsie," Ducky said. She

smiled at her grinning. Her green eyes dancing with delight."We'se

gonna buy them papes for us to sell... "

Raziel looked at each newsie."Papes? Sell?" She was puzzled and

didn't know wht they were talking about.

They laughed at her innocence." We sell newspapers," Swifty

explained as they

inched forward.We buy our papes at 2 for a penny and sell em for a

penny each. Its not much but its fun!"

"Yeah,"A curly brown head boy piped up. He was with Wisecracks."We

really get a lot of action here. Get to see places and meet a lot of

people."

"Sounds great!" Raziel clapped her hands enthustiastically.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind.She froze as she stared

into a boy with a bowler hat who grabbed her.

"Who do you think you are?" She said as she backed away from him

and slapped him.

Oscar Delancey smiled."Looking good , toots. Oscar Delancey at

your service!"

"That's not cool," July remarked shaking her head, her long auburn hair

shaking with it.

"Watch it, Oscar," Bumlets warned as he boldly stepped up with his

trusty stick. Everyone stared at him, it wasn't everyday that you see

Bumlets get so worked up easily. He was one of the more peaceful of the lot.

"Well,well... well... what do we have here?" Morris taunted. He was the

older of the Delancey brothers. "Little Bummers is playing Knight in

Shining Armor eh? How about a duel?" with that he aimed a punch squarely in

the face.

Bumlets readily deflected the blow and pounded the him with the stick

right on his groin. Right then, Oscar attacked him with brass knuckle

punches. Bumlets quickly caught his arm and twisted it. With the help of

the other newsies who took this chance for revenge and took on Morris. THey

threw Oscar off the ramp.

"I may say, a job well done!" Jack smiled at Bumlets and the Newsies

with approval.

"That was fer you, me Lady!" Bumlets said in a fake British accent as he

bowed down regally in front of Scarlette who blushed.

"Awww.. You shouldn't have!" She played on, batting her eyelashes at

him.As he stepped up the window to buy them papers.He handed her a stack of

50 which literally weighed her down.

"Steady goil, we didnt give ya da whole carraige yet!" Indie exclaimed

as she helped the girl up."Heah, let me help ya wid dat!" She helped her

fix the papes and stood back as Scarlette balanced it."Not too hard,huh?"

"Uhh, thanks," Scarlette smiled,"How are we gonna sell these?" She

asked innocently.

Everyone laughed. Suddenly Flame's red hair became prominent as she

stepped yp the crate and pretended she was a teacher.

"HEahs a lesson on Sellin papes," she said in a fake aristocratic

voice,"foist you gotta know that Headlines dont sell papes--"

"NEWSIES SELL PAPES!" Everybody joined in chorus as they walked towards

the gates.

"And remembah! Ya gotta be LOUD and agressive-- if ya dont like da

headlines, TRASH EM! then make your own up.. ya aint lyin.,.. just improvin

the truth," WOrds grinned as she went off to sell her papes.

Scarlette was left alone by the gates puzzled. Bumlets grinned as she

saw her."Want me to sell with you?"

Scarlette looked at him thankfully."Yes?"

"Then, c'mon!!" He said taking her hand and heading off to sell papers.

Bumlets stared at her from across the street. She was a fast learner and a

born charmer. By mid morning, she was done selling her papers to most

everyone who passed by. He can barely concentrate in selling his own

papers,but he managed to finish early.

"That was good, for the first day," Bumlets said as they walked down

Broadway towards the Newsie Square."Let's Celebrate!"

THey ran all the way towards the square. Almost bumping onto everyone

in sight. Suddenly Scarlette slowed down and paled.

"What's wrong?" Bumlets asked.

Scarlette took him roughly by the arm and ran the other way. She looked

back at a big man with a trench coat who was chasing them.

"WHOA!!!" Bumlets broke his arm free and ran with her." follow me!"

They ran down the alleys and sidestreets looking for a place to escape.

Gunshots were firing all around them. Soon they were at a dead end.

"Give the girl up, and you wont get hurt, boy!" the man with the gun

was saying.

Bumlets pointed up to the fire escape and Scarlette began climbing it.

"Never!" He said bravely as he climbed up and pulled the ladder up with

him. They went into an open window and closed it.

"Bumlets!" Sarah exclaimed as the boy came in through the

window."What's all of this?"

"Sarah! well... we need a place to hide... this is Scarlette and

someone is trying to kill her. PLEASE!!" He pleaded as the brunette nodded.

"Alright. Hide Here!" She said opening the door of a room. There was a

rough knock at the door."Be very quiet!"

"Ok," Bumlets nodded. He took the sobbing Scarlette and soothed her.

Sarah opened the door and smiled at the rough man in a trench

coat."Hello, may I help you?"

"Good morning, Miss," The man said. His eyes searching the room for the

culprits."I was wondering if you saw a young mexican girl with a boy here.

Im her father I need her to come home."

"Sorry, But I dont know what you're talking about," she said calmly.

Inside the room, Bumlets peeked down at the alley. Seeing that the

coast is clear, He scribbled a thank you note for Sarah and climbed out the

window with Scarlette. Once they were in the alley, they ran off towards

Tibby's.

"That was close!" Bumlets said as they entered the restaurant. The rest

of the guys and girls were having lunch already.

"Hey, what took you 2 so long?" Clink teased as the two settled into a

booth.

"Good selling day?" Cats inquired from her seat beside Blink.

"Selling was good," Bumlets said breathlessly,"After that it wasnt"

"What's the matta?" Mush asked, he was seriously concerned at Bumlets pale

face.

"Yeah, you look like you seen a ghost," Dakota a big muscular boy said.

"More like a killer," Bumlets said taking a sip of water from the glass the

waiter set before them."The stalker found us. Chased us around town with

guns and all that. Good thing we ended up by Sarah's place or we're

goners!Sarah managed to distract the man, that's how we made the escape."

He paused and looked at Jack."She's fine, Jack."

Indie and Trapper winced at this, but continued to listen.

"She's gonna get caught one of these days," Skittery said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Skit! We really appreciate it," Bumlets

snapped. Everyone stared at him, it wasn't like him to flip out like this.

"We should think of a plan," Coneflower said her brown eyes sullen with

sympathy.

"What are we gonna do about it?" Pie-eater asked.

Everyone was silent for a moment thinking of what to do. Scarlette was pale

ad scared in her seat. She started to cry and Filly approached her.

"shh.. shh.. its gonna be ok.The newsies will keep you safe," She comforted

the crying girl.

"I have an idea!" Dutchy suddenly piped up. Everyone looked at him. "Why

dont one of us dress up as her and let the man follow the phony one?"

"And then, the phony one gets killed,"Specs continued, he slapped Dutchy

upside the head,"Smart, Dutch. That's really smart!"

"Was just givin a suggestion!" Dutchy protested."How about we stalk the

stalker and kill him?" He proposed again.

"How 'bout I kill you instead,Dutch, thats a stupid Idea!" Jewel smiled

evily at him, her dark brown eyes glaring.

"Ok! ok!" Dutchy held his hands up in protest.

" No, seriously... what do we do?" Words asked.

"I dont think we could do anything at all,"Scarlette said. "DUCK!"

A gunshot shattered the glass as, Bumlets and the rest took cover under

tables and chairs. One man grabbed Scarlette and took her to a waiting

carraige.

"HELP!!!! BUMLETS!!! ANYONE!!!" Scarlette screamed as she tried to break

free. but the carraige quickly moved on.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Bumlets shouted as he ran after the carraige wildly. The

man in the carraige pulled out his pistol and shot him. Bumlets went down

with the shot.

"BUMLETS!!!!!" Scarlette cried as they pulled away.

A quick witted Cat ran after the carraige and hitched on the back. As it

ran away from the scene. The police came in a minute after and tried to

find the men.Bumlets was quickly taken to a hospital.

"How are you related to Miss Del Serra?" The chief of police questioned the

newsies.

Pigeon sighed,"She was a friend. She asked for a place to hide and stay so

we gave her what she needed. WE aint gonna be in trouble for that aint we?"

The police man shook his head. "No, we actually thank you! WE need your

cooperation and help to find those terrorists."

"WE'll help,"Jack assured the police.

"How about the young man who was shot? What was his relation to the

Ambassador's Daughter?" The officer asked them.

The Newsies looked at each other, unsure of what to say." He was a good

friend of hers, a very good friend," Race told him. The policeman nodded

and then left.

Suddenly, Cat came running towards Jack." I know where they took her!" She

said breathlessly,"At the dock near Spot's place. We better hurry and save

her! I think theyre about to do something really bad!!"

Jack nodded. "Come on!" He motioned to the Newsies who hurried to follow

him.

"I will not say anything!" Scarlette glared at the man from her seat in the

middle of the room. She was tied to her chair and was bruised all over.

"Once again, where is the key?!"The big man said.

Scarlette simply glared at him then spat at the man.The man slapped her

strongly then left her in the dark room.

"Watch her, Roderigo," The man said as he closed the door behind him.

The newsies hurried to the pier.Spot was waiting for them.

"Jacky boy! I hoid about the goil and Bumlets," The leader of the Brooklyn

Newsies said as he approached.

"So,what ya plannin?" Jack asked him.

"We needs someone who knows how ta pick locks, and someone good at ropes.

Then we need the rest ta stay heah,for backup,"Spot replied, his clear blue

eyes narrowing.

"That's smart," Trapper nodded."Woids heah knows the locks as well as the

ropes.Ise can come too."

"Woids is comin, and so is Mush ,Blink, Swifty and Dakota. Race, ya take

charge here. If anythin at all happens, Swifty'll let ya know," Jack said

quickly."Blink,Call the cops,tell em we're here."

"Awright," Race said seriously.

"Lets go!" Spot said as he let the party towards the warehouse. He motioned

them to be quiet.

Through a small hole, they saw Scarlette tied to a chair. A single man was

reading a newspaper with her.The man stood up and went to the loo.

Words got to work quickly she pulled a pin from her hair and set it on the

lock.Soon they had access.

"Shh.." Spot said as they approached the chair. Mush took a small knife and

set to work with the ropes.Scarlette looked at them gratefully. Soon she

was free. Just when they were about to leave, the big man and Roderigo

re-entered the room.

"What the-?!" The big man pulled out his pistol and aimed it at them.

Roderigo did the same.

Jack and Spot looked at each other. They moved slowly, and tried to attack

the men. They struggled with the guns.

"Go! Run!!!" Jack ordered them as both leaders still struggled.

Mush, Words, Scarlette and the rest ran out of the warehouse quickly. The

police saw them and ran inside.

"FrEEZE!" the police said as they arrested the terrorrists. Jack and Spot

sighhed in relief as they walked out of the warehouse unharmed.

"Are you ok?"Indie and Trapper asked as Jack came towards them.

"Are you ok?"Indie and Trapper asked as Jack came towards them.

July and Daisy rushed to Spot.Each one trying to beat the other.

"Spot,I was so worried about you!" July gushed as she reached Spot and took

a handkerchief to wipe his perspiring face.

Daisy glared at her and then sweetly produced a small canteen of water."

Hey, I bet you're thoisty,Spot? Here, have some..."

"Thankee, goils!" Spot smirked with such Conlon self satisfaction."You're

so kind. I wouldn't mind being a hero if a bunch a goigeous goils would

swoon ovah you each time!"

Daisy and July sighed. Meanwhile, Jack was busy fending off Indie and

Trapper.

"Shoo! Go! C'mon Indie! C'mon Trapper!"Jack pleaded as he backed away from

the love sick girls."Les' here. You know how much of a tattle tale that

brat is.C'mon!"

"Why settle for Bubblehead Bo-Peep, when you can have me?" Trapper

demanded, her hand on her hips.Her bright green eyes staring right at Jack.

"Or me?" Indie asked him crossing her arms. Her own green eyes narrowing.

"But--" Jack said backing off looking for an escape.

Meanwhile, Coneflower rushed to Mush as he came out of the Warehouse with

Scarlette. She pounced on him as he came near.

"MUSH! Thank God, You're safe! I was worried that you got shot or

something!" she said smothering him in hugs and kisses.

"EYYYYY!" Mush laughed at Cone."I'm still alive, dont get all smoochy

here."

Dakota and Jewel were already hugging, while Swifty was immediately taken

by Ducky in her arms.

"You ok?" Race asked Scarlette who stood back smiling at all the couples.

Her smile faded when she remembered Bumlets.

"Bumlets?" Scarlette asked,"Is he--?"

"He's in the hospital," Shady nodded as Race put an arm around her."We

don't know if he will pull through."

Scarlette closed her eyes,suddenly feeling nauseus. It was her fault that

Bumlets was in the hospital fighting for his life.She cried quietly.

Clink, Flame, Words and Wisecracks went to her."He's gonna be fine," Flame

soothed her.

"Are you--?" Clink didnt have to continue. Scarlette nodded.

"Yes,I am in love with him," she said.

The newsies were silent at this. They knew only prayers can save Bumlets.

"Alright kids, shows ovah, you can go home now, and thanks! " The police

men told them. "You better swing by by the station tommorow to get yer

reward."

"Reward?!" The newsies all stopped what their doing and looked at the

officer.

"Yep, $500 smackeroos for you to share," the man said, then turned to

Scarlette."Ma'am, Vice-President Alonzo is waiting for you at the Waldorph.

I think you better come with us."

The newsies buzzed with excitement.Then stopped.

"Where are you going, Scarlette? You're leaving?" Blink asked.

"No, just for tonight," Scarlette smiled and then went into the carraige

that was waiting.

New York City Hospital.5:30 am

Bumlets was lying on the bed. His creamy face pale, he looked almost dead.

Scarlette stared at him and closed her eyes. Last night's ordeal was fresh

in her mind. She had talked to the Vice-President and refused the offer to

be the next Ambassador. She gave up all the information she knew, signed

some papers and then went to the hospital to Bumlets. She was not Raziel

anymore, she was Scarlette. The Scarlette who was in love with Bumlets.The

newsie.

"I'm sorry, Bumlets,"she said to the pale figure on the bed."If it werent

for me...Bumlets, I love you..." She held his hand kissed him lightly on

the lips.She then gave in to her own exhaustion and went to sleep.

Little did she know that the kiss produced a magical effect add a smile on

the boy's lips.

"Shhh...." Clink said as they entered the room. "He's still asleep."

"Who's that?" Race asked as he saw someone holding Bumlets hand and asleep

beside his bed.

"It's--" Words stepped up for a better look," Its Scarlette!" She

exclaimed.

"It is!" Pie- eater said rather loudly. THat everyone shushed him.

"I think its the sweetest thing I ever saw," Jewel sighed laying her head

on Dakota's shoulder.

Scarlette stirred at the noise and blinked her eyes."Oh, Hi guys!" She

smiled at them.

"You're back," Blink said.

"To stay," Scarlette nodded," I signed some papers yesterday so my heirloom

would go to my cousins and the charity, took some money for my account and

then told them where the key is. I also told them that I'd be happier here,

with you guys. And, I couldnt leave Bumlets." She said looking at Bumlets

who had more color in his face.

"That's great!" Ducky smiled."We got the reward and got us some new

clothes,and to fix the lodging houses. WE also bought food."

The girls unveiled the basket which was filled with bread,croissants and

fresh fruits.They didnt notice then that Bumlets had blinked his eyes open

and was awake.

"That smells great!" He said from his bed.

Scarlette whirled around."You're awake!!!" She ran towards the bed.

"and you're safe! I dreamt that an angel kissed me last night," he said

looking into her eyes."I guess it was you."

Scarlette smiled at him."Want to know if it was really me?" She kissed him

sweetly in the lips.

"Ahem.. some of us are still here?" Dutchy coughed.

"Aw,c'mon Dutch, you're just jealous that he gets a kiss!" Words smiled

then kissed him squarely in the lips.

Bumlets smiled at Scarlette."Are you here to stay?" He asked.

"Til forever,Bumlets," Scarlette said to him."Til forever...I've got

nowhere else to hide but your heart...."

EL FINI


End file.
